Hora de ir a clase!
by padfoot-nana
Summary: Por que la batalla es dura... ¿Y si fuese la hora de ir a clase? Risa por completo, todo ooc! Mucho humor, parodia! Pésimo summary, pasen y Lean!


Vale, vale, ya sé lo que diréis... "Nana, haz el favor de seguir los fics largos!!!" en mi defensa diré que este lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo xDD y todo eso xD asi que se lo dedico a Drayne!!!

Disclaimer: Casi todo es de Jotaká, por que desde luego, Morgana no es de jotaká xD

**¡Hora de ir a clase!**

La batalla estaba siendo dura. Maleficios por doquier se cruzaban en el camino de Harry mientras el, Ron, y Hermione trataban de encontrar la sala de los menesteres para conseguir la corona de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Una maldición pasó rozándole la oreja a Hermione, dejándole el pelo un poco chamuscado.

-¡Ei! ¡Me pagarás la peluquería, Greyback!-gritó la chica, enfadada, mirando al hombre lobo. El hombre lobo articuló un "perdóname" con la boca y las manos y volvió a su tarea de tratar de aniquilar a George Weasley.

Harry vio a Draco en la esquina y echó a correr hacia el.

-¡Au!-gritó el pelinegro, se había tropezado con su túnica.-Draco no corras, porfavor!! Que te tengo que seguir!!-le rogó el ojiverde al rubio. Que se paró y se cruzó de brazos, a la espera de que el chico se pusiera de pie.

-¡Hermione!-gritó Harry.-Ven conmigo, corre!!-le instó. El pelirrojo se acercó a la chica y la besó cortamente en los labios. Hermione le apartó.

-No seas cerdo, Ron, estamos en medio de una guerra!-le recordó y echó a correr tras Harry. Ron bufó, malhumorado y comenzó a lanzar hechizos, cabreado.

Tuvo suerte y le dio a Lucius. El pelirrojo se acercó corriendo y murmuró "Episkey" Para que el hueso roto del rubio no le doliese.

-Gracias, Ronald.-le dijo Lucius, poniéndose en pie-¡Tonks! ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de no esquivar mis maldiciones, mujer?-le preguntó agobiado.

A todo esto, Voldemort estaba tranquilamente, sentado en el suelo en el jardín, mirando la luna llena y silbando "Imagine" de John Lennon.

-Imagine all the people... living in peace today!!-cantaba Peter Pettigrew a su lado.

El señor tenebroso le dio una colleja a Peter, el cual bajó la tonalidad para llegar mejor a las notas de la canción.

Al cabo de un rato, a Voldemort le entraron ganas de ir al baño. Pero cuando llegó, se encontró a Sirius Black fumando un poco de Marihuana. Sirius le dio un canuto.

-Ey, Voldy, enróllate que seguro que dentro de un rato estás muerto!!-le dijo Sirius. Voldemort aceptó, pero cuando lo iba a encender... Harry entró en el baño, e ignorándoles se fue a lavar las manos.

-Hola Padrino, Hola Oscurito...-les saludó sin mirarles.-No me puedo quedar mucho rato, ya sabéis, Horcruxes que destruir...-dijo antes de salir de allá. Voldemort y Sirius miraban atónitos hacia donde Harry se había ido. Voldemort reaccionó y empezó a correr hacia Harry.

-Espera, niño, que tienes que morirte!!-le dijo desesperado.

-Oh, vamos, llevas mazo de tiempo intentando matarme... ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo harás hoy?-le dijo Harry mientras continuaba caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Al cabo de un rato, Harry y Voldemort se volvieron a encontrar, en el Gran comedor.

Voldemort le tiró un Avada Kedavra a Harry, y Harry lo esquivó como la otra vez. Pero Voldemort le rompió las gafas.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves?!-gritó el niño elegido, yendo hacia el mago tenebroso. Una vez plantado delante suyo, le levantó de las solapas.-Mis gafas, no se tocan!!-gritó, enfadado.

A todo esto, Molly se estaba peleando con Bellatrix, por que la bruja le había manchado el jersei a Fred de substáncia verde.

-Es que mi varita no funciona y tuve que usar detergente para que pareciera un Avada!-se defendió Bella

Molly enarbolaba una sartén.

-Te voy a enseñar que no se mancha la ropa que limpio con Vanish OxiAction!!-le dijo y le iba a arrear un sartenazo.

Remus se estaba peleando con GreyBack, pero Tonks también. Y de pronto se dieron cuenta. Remus miró a Tonks y señaló a GreyBack.

-¡Yo le estoy matando!

-¡Pero yo le vi primera!

-No me importa... ¡Yo tengo más motivos, me mordió cuando era un niño!

-Y yo tengo un motivo mejor, TE mordió cuando eras un niño.

Greyback les mira sin creerse del todo que se estén peleando por ver quien le mata. Así que se hace aparecer un batido de coco y comienza a bebérselo, tumbado en una hamaca que apareció de la nada.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING" sonó el sonido de un timbre. Poco después salió una mujer, de la edad de Remus y Sirius, pero más joven que MacGonnagall y les miró a todos con aire severo.

-Soy la profesora Morgana, pero podéis llamarme Nana.-dijo solamente.

Nana llevaba el pelo recogido con una diadema de tela, y los rizos rebeldes le caían en la espalda. Llevaba unas gafas Kukushumushu e iba vestida con unos tejanos anchos y una camiseta. Una carpeta con hojas en la mano y les miró a todos, desaprobadoramente.

Señaló a Harry.

-Deja al señor oscuro en el suelo, porfavor.-le dijo entornando los ojos. Ante el tono amenazador de la chica de apenas cuarenta y dos años, Harry soltó a Voldemort de las solapas y le dejó en el suelo.

Esta vez señaló a Molly Weasley.

-Molly Prewett Weasley... Una sartén con huevos fritos no es un arma válida, deje a la señorita Bellatrix.

Nana miró a Remus y Tonks, los cuales seguían peleándose entre si. Fue hasta ellos y les dio una colleja a cada cual.

-No se peleen, chicos!-les dijo severa antes de mirar a Greyback.-¿Te parece bonito? Un hombre lobo como tu, dejando que estos dos se peleen, y sin intervenir, se supone que te tenían que matar y no intentas matarles tu?-le recriminó.

Se fijó en Peter Pettigrew, cantando "Imagine"

-Señor Pettigrew... No desafine tanto, porfavor...-le dijo. Clavó su mirada en Sirius y le señaló.-No se puede fumar.

-Oh, va, colega!! Que nos conocemos desde hace mucho!!-le dijo Sirius sonriendo, intentando lanzarle una mirada seductora como las de entonces.

Nana fue hasta el y le quitó el porro.-El hecho de que fuésemos juntos a la escuela no te da derecho a hablarme así, Black. .FUMA!-le dijo de nuevo. Les señaló a todos, en redonda.

-Y ahora mismo, TODOS a Clase!-dijo muy enfadada. Todos agacharon la cabeza y comenzaron a desfilar hacia la Clase de Historia de La Magia, que es donde había más mesas.

Uno a uno, fueron desfilando al interior del aula, y sentándose cada uno en una silla, sin saber realmente por que. El aula estaba silenciosa, nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Tal vez fuese por que la profesora tenía un aire severo que asustaría a un dementor, o tal vez fuera por el color marrón con una llama al fondo de sus ojos. Tal vez fuera por que los que estaban allí tenían un poco de... miedo, de ella.

La profesora Morgana se plantó al frente de la clase, al lado de la pizarra y les examinó con la mirada. No era precisamente la clase que ella hubiera querido dar ese primer día de primavera. Como todos los años, el día veintiuno de Marzo, Morgana iba al sitio que le quedaba asignado e impartía su clase. Pero esta vez el sitio no era muy... acogedor.

-Estáis aquí por que es veintiuno de Marzo, y la verdad es que me he perdido yendo a China, pero os daré la clase a vosotros... Lueeeeego le entregaré el informe de vuestros conocimientos a alguien muy bueno...-dijo, murmurando algo incomprensible

Sacó la varita y apuntó a los pies de Sirius, que descansaban sobre la mesa, un movimiento y los pies quedaron pegados al suelo. Apuntó a Lavender, quien se estaba sacando un moco, y su mano quedó pegada a su nariz hasta que suplicó clemencia.

Tomó una tiza con lentitud y escribió en la pizarra.

-Apuesto a que todos sabéis buenos hechizos...-comenzó a hablar. Voldemort aún tarareaba "Imagine" y hasta que Morgana no le tiró un bolígrafo y le dio en la calva. Voldemort se rascó y levantó su mano.-Dígame, señor Riddle...

-Yo se muchos hechizos, incluso he hecho Horcruxes, pero por algún motivo aún no se el hechizo para acabar con Harry... El año pasado tuve que matar a papá Noel, por que no me trajo un arma mortal que matase a Harry Potter... ¿Me dirá algún hechizo para matar al elegido?-dijo el señor tenebroso rápidamente, y nervioso como en su época de escuela.

Morgana entornó los ojos.-Esta es MI clase... Así que continuando... ¿Quién sabe hacer hechizos?-preguntó, y todos levantaron la mano.-Entonces... seguro que podréis decirme el resultado de esta sencilla operación...

Morgana sonrió y apuntó en la pizarra una complicada operación.

3+2= ?

Les miró a todos que ponían la típica cara de "o.O" de no entender nada y bufó. Hermione abría y cerraba los ojos, sin entender el significado de tan extraños símbolos (y eso que hacía Runas) y Ron estaba alucinando en colores, veía hamburguesas y otros manjares dibujados en la pizarra. Draco era daltónico y veía todo del mismo color, con formas psicodélicas.

-Repasemos vuestros conocimientos de Geografía... ¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó la profesora, como si nada. Rápidamente, Neville levantó la mano.-Diga, señorito Longbottom...

-En el aula?-preguntó.

Morgana se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Cómo se alimentan las plantas?-preguntó, pensando que eso alguien lo tendría que saber. Nadie levantaba la mano, entonces Ginny pareció iluminarse y levantó el dedo, desesperada por responder.

-Piden unas pizzas o llaman al chino de la esquina!!-dijo la chica, completamente segura.

Morgana creía que ya no podía alucinar mucho mas. Tal vez se equivocaba. Conocimientos de zoología. Cogió la foto de un árbol y otra de un pez, un pez payaso y se los mostró a la clase.

-Díganme, ¿Cual es pez y cual es planta?

Unas manos hacia allá, otras hacia aquí...

-El naranja es planta!!-gritó Draco Malfoy

-Y el de verde es pez, seguro!!-completó Hermione

Morgana creía que ya no podía más y utilizó su último megarecurso.

-Probemos con algo distinto y más sencillo aún.-dijo fastidiada Morgana. Cogió un papel con una mancha roja en medio y lo levantó.-¿Cómo se le llama a este color?-preguntó sonriendo, pensando que por fin los tenía.

Molly Weasley levantó la mano. Morgana la señaló.

-¿Ketchup?-preguntó la señora Weasley.

Voldemort asintió, dándole le razón, al igual que el resto de la clase, coincidían en que era ketchup.

-¿Pero qué clase de ketchup?-preguntó Harry

Hermione dijo un "es verdad..."

-Ketchup Heinz!

-Ketchup Orlando!

-Ketchup del mercadona!!

-¿No puede ser sangre de Harry?-preguntó Voldemort, fastidiado por que fuese "Ketchup".

-No, no puede ser sangre, Tom, y NO, no es Ketchup!!-gritó la profesora, y se pusieron firmes.-Esta clase es un desastre!! Niños muggles de cinco años saben más que vosotros...-se quejó Morgana.-De verdad, sois un caso perdido...

-¡PUEDO IRME A CASA?!-preguntó Luna Lovegood

-¡PUEDO COMER CHOCOLATE?!-gritó Ron

-¡PODÉIS CALLAROS?!-rogó la profesora, eso era un caos. ¿Hora de ir a clase? Ojalá se acabase!!!

¿Fin?

Sí, fue horrible, os preguntaréis... ¿qué fue eso? No lo se xD pero recuerdo que lo escribí a eso de las 3 de la mañana un sabado, se me fue la olla!

Si no dejais reviews, asesinaré un gatito con mi death note ¬¬


End file.
